FEELING
by december28
Summary: "Perasaan ini…orang-orang menyebutnya dengan…." . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**Feeling**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"**Perasaan ini…orang-orang menyebutnya dengan…."**

…**.**

"Kau diajak berkencan?"

Junhong mengangguk, memeluk boneka besarnya dan terkekeh senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Daehyun yang terlihat jelas tidak senang.

"Kau yakin dia orang baik?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk, menarik tangan Daehyun untuk duduk di ranjang besar miliknya.

"Dia baik hyung~" Nada Junhong terdengar bahagia dan berirama, dengan santai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehyun yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku Junhong"

"Aku mengenalnya saat mengikuti kejuaraan bulan lalu hyung"

Daehyun membuang pandangan kearah jendela kamar Junhong, hatinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Selama mengenal Junhong lebih dari 10 tahun, baru kali ini Daehyun melihat Junhong yang bersemu dan malu-malu saat membicarakan seseorang.

"Kau akan mendoakan aku kan?"

"Untuk?" Daehyun menjawabnya asal, mencoba menahan gejolak di dadanya saat tau senyum Junhong kali ini di alamatkan untuk orang lain.

"Hyung…Perasaaan ini, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai jatuh cinta"

Daehyun tak menjawab, hanya terdengar kekehan Junhong yang tengah mengapit lengan Daehyun dan semakin nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya, membalikkan posisinya dan menarik Daehyun untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku akan menebaknya"

"Apa?" Daehyun hanya terkekeh kecil menatap Junhong yang tengah serius menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit curiga.

"Kau…pasti pernah jatuh cinta!"

"Dasar sok tau" Daehyun berseru gemas, mencubit pipi pucat Junhong yang masih serius mengusap dagunya berlagak serius.

"Kau tampan hyung.."

Daehyun mendadak terdiam, menatap bola mata Junhong yang tengah mengarah penuh ke dalam matanya.

"Kau juga baik"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau pintar dalam belajar dan suaramu indah"

"Kau punya jabatan tinggi dalam pekerjaan dan uangmu-"

"Apa kau sedang ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Hyung!"

"Apaa~?"

Daehyun tertawa melihat Junhong yang merengut kesal, menarik bibir Junhong yang langsung menepisnya kesal.

"Aku serius~"

"Aku juga, kau tidak biasanya memujiku seperti hari ini. Kau hanya memujiku saat ingin dibelikan ice cream atau meminta tambahan uang untuk membeli game terbaru"

"Heheheheh~ hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan siapapun"

"Berkencan?"

"Hng! Sejak kecil kau selalu mengutamakan aku dibanding urusanmu sendiri, sekarang aku sudah dewasa hyung~ kau….apa kau tidak sedang menyukai seseorang belakangan ini?"

"Lihat anak ini. Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"18 tahun hehehe"

"Kau fikir aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sepanjang hidupku?"

Junhong mengangguk samar.

"Kau tidak punya sahabat lain selain aku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku punya Junhong~"

"Siapa?!"

"Rahasia"

"Hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa melihatnya, mengacak rambut Junhong yang halus dan mulai memanjang.

"Kapan kau akan pergi berkencan?"

"Akhir minggu ini hyung"

"Ahh begitu, aku bisa bebas akhir minggu ini tanpa gangguan darimu"

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku benar bocah, biasanya akhir mingguku selalu habis hanya untuk menemanimu membeli komik atau menonton film bersama"

"Kau menyesal?"

"Menurutmu?"

Junhong menghela nafasnya, mendorong tubuh Daehyun untuk turun dari ranjangnya lalu dengan cepat berbaring dan menarik selimut tebalnya.

"Hei~ marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kau marah bocah" Daehyun tertawa dibuatnya, bergegas naik ke atas ranjang Junhong lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Junhong yang tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Hyung! Panas! Menyingkir dari sana!"

Suara Junhong berteriak dari dalam selimut nyatanya tak membuat Daehyun menyingkir, sebaliknya Daehyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh berselimut Junhong dan menggelitiknya sembarang.

"Hentikan hyung!"

"Shireo!"

Daehyun semakin menjadi kali ini, dengan sengaja menindih tubuh Junhong lalu tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Hyung!"

Junhong mencoba bangkit untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Daehyun, menendang sembarang dan berteriak frustasi kala Daehyun tak juga kunjung menyingkir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak marah lagi!"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menyingkir dari tubuh Junhong lalu membuka selimut yang Junhong kenakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Woah! Kau terlihat semakin marah sekarang Choi Junhong"

Daehyun tertawa keras, mengusap rambut Junhong yang nampak tak beraturan dan pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Jadi, kau akan menghabiskan akhir minggumu sendiri kali ini? Tanpa aku?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain" Daehyun berseru santai, menggulung lengan kemeja kerjanya yang nampak kusut karena kelakuannya tadi.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Teman"

Junhong mendadak diam, kali ini hati Junhong yang tidak baik-baik saja. Mencoba berfikir sampai akhirnya menarik tangan Daehyun dan mencubitnya kecil.

"Apa?"

"Teman kantor?"

Daehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan singkat Junhong, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang milik Junhong dan menatap serius pemiliknya.

"Siapa namanya hyung?

"Rahasia"

Junhong menghela nafasnya, menatap Daehyun yang tengah bersandar dan menutup matanya seakan tertidur.

Daehyun pasti lelah, setelah pulang bekerja Daehyun langsung menuju rumah Junhong karena Junhong mengatakan ingin bercerita tentang kencannya dan lain-lain.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Tertidur?"

Daehyun langsung membuka matanya, menarik hidung Junhong lalu bergegas bangkit dari ranjang kamar Junhong.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ini sudah malam, aku mulai mengantuk"

"Tidak menginap saja?"

Daehyun menggeleng, memungut dasinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Aku fikir aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini"

Daehyun menoleh, kembali berjalan kearah kasur Junhong lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"Harusnya kau yang tidak bisa tidur malam ini" Junhong berseru kesal, berbisik lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, kadang tak mengerti dengan Junhong yang mendadak berubah mood atau berubah fikiran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Perasaan ini….orang-orang menyebutnya rasa cemburu"

Daehyun mendadak diam, menatap Junhong yang mendongak dengan tatapan mata meredup samar.

"Mendengarmu akan pergi dengan orang lain, perasaanku tidak baik-baik saja"

"Kau juga akan pergi dengan orang lain bukan?"

Junhong menggeleng, mendadak merengut kesal dan memukul boneka di pangkuannya.

"Himchan hyung menyuruhku untuk berkata seperti itu untuk melihat reaksimu"

Perlahan Daehyun mulai mengerti, mencoba menahan senyumnya dan berpura-pura tidak paham.

"Kau mengerti kan hyung?"

Daehyun menggeleng, berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya dan tertawa kala Junhong tak melihat kearah wajahnya.

"Himchan hyung mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku!"

Daehyun tertawa kali ini, tak perduli pada Junhong yang merengut semakin kesal lalu memukul dada Daehyun.

"Aku serius hyung!"

"Hmfft..Maaf"

"Kau…tidak?"

"Apa? Menyukaimu?"

"Hng"

Daehyun berdehem kecil, kembali meletakkan tas kerjanya lalu bergegas naik ke atas ranjang Junhong,

Tertawa kala melihat wajah Junhong yang penuh dengan raut penasaran dan harapan.

"Aku sebenarnya menyukai seseorang sejak beberapa tahun lalu" Daehyun kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang, meraih tangan Junhong dan mengurutnya lembut.

Tersenyum kala melihat Junhong melebarkan matanya karena semakin penasaran.

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Sok tau"

Daehyun tertawa melihat Junhong merajuk kala mendengar jawabannya, Junhong memilih ikut bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Seperti apa orangnya hyung?"

"Dia manis"

"Itu aku!"

Daehyun menahan tawanya.

"Dia lucu"

"Ck! Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku"

"Dia….menyebalkan"

Junhong merengut bingung.

"Dia….Himchan hyung?"

Daehyun tertawa keras mendengarnya, menoleh kearah Junhong yang ikut tertawa kala melihat bibir tebal Daehyun melengkung senang.

"Junhong-ah"

"Hm?"

"Perasaan ini….orang-orang menyebutnya dengan kasih sayang"

"Perasaan apa?"

Daehyun tak menjawabnya, memilih mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Junhong lalu mengecup pipi pucat Junhong yang mendadak menahan nafasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu"

Daehyun berbisik kecil, kembali mengecup pipi Junhong yang perlahan memerah samar.

"Perasaan ini….aku boleh memilikinya kan?"

Junhong seperti kehilangan suara, hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dengan kedipan mata dan detak jantung yang memompa cepat.

"Hyung…itu-"

"Tidurlah, akhir minggu ini ayo pergi bersama seperti biasa"

"Kemana?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab-

"Kencan.."

Perasaan ini…..orang-orang menyebutnya dengan rasa bahagia.

…

FIN

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa yang bacaaa ^^

Dan untuk lanjutan Love Bus sama 0(koma)5 harap bersabar, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya urus skripsi yang hampir deadline.

Doakan biar skripsweet saya cepet selesai, saya mau bebas dari penderitaan ini(?)

Fanfic ini saya ketik soalnya lagi suka sama percakapan ringan yang Daehyunnya ganteng gitu. Wkwkwk.

Makasih yaaa, pyooong ^^


End file.
